Take Care Of It Yourself!
by The-Wicked-Girls88
Summary: "I'm horny." Romano brain took a second to process this. "What the hell do you want ME to do about it?" He really shouldn't have asked. OR...actually, it's good that he did. Rated M for language, lemon, and Spamano.


**Title: **Take Care of It Yourself!

**Summary: **"I'm horny." Romano brain took a second to process this. "What the hell do you want ME to do about it?" He really shouldn'tve asked. OR...actually, it's good that he did. Rated M for language, lemon, and Spamano.

**Word Count: IDK MY BFF JILL? Jk, it's 4,018. Just in case you were looking for something that was exactly 4,019 words then here you go.  
**

**I might make a follow-up to this, but don't expect anything soon. I'm working on a huge project with my friend slash cousin and it's gonna take a while...yeah...**

**:3 Anyways, I hope you enjoy...sorry for the italian bashing. I hope y'alls don't get offended and if you do, I am deeply sorry. Remember to r&r!**

**-Renny**

* * *

Romano walked down the hall to his Boss' room. It was a sunny, warm morning and he longed to be outside in the summer heat. But NO. He had to stay IN. He was pretty pissed off, despite the fact that he always was. No, today was different. Actually, this entire WEEK had been different.

Recently, Spain had been being a royal pain-in-Romano's ass. He was acting like he was the king, just lounging around in his room and demanding for stupid things that HE was perfectly capable of doing himself.

"Go make me supper."

"Clean the house."

"Do my laundry."

"Tell Prussia I can't come over today."

Well, of course Romano had to do these things for him. Because if he didn't, Spain would touch his curl. And damnit, Romano never let ANYONE touch his curl. Especially not that idiotic Spaniard. Damn him!

Romano passed by a hall mirror, stopped, and walked back in front of it. Because of the bastard's requests, he had to wear a maid outfit. So, along with all his freedom, Spain had deemed it fit to take his dignity too.

The maid outfit stopped halfway down his thigh. Along with the dress, he had a pair of heeled black lace-up boots. The shoulders of the dress were too big and kept slipping off, and the damn bonnet...hat thing wouldn't stay on right. Romano reached up and tore it off, scowling at his reflection.

Now he had nothing to hide his curl from Spain. Romano sighed. _I'm going to have to live with it. I wonder if that potato bastard does anything like this to Feliciano. By god, if he does, I'll-_

"Romaaaaano! You're taking too long!" Spain's annoying-ass voice echoed. "Don't make me come and find you!"

"Like you'd actually get off your fat ass and do that." Romano muttered, continuing to walk towards Spain's room.

"I heard that!"

"So what?"

No answer. Romano rolled his eyes. The bastard was probably too stupid to think of a comeback. Reaching the door, he turned the handle and stepped inside.

Spain was laying on his fucking king-sized (That fucking WHORE! HE was sleeping on THAT while Romano was only in a pathetic TWIN?) four-post bed, wearing only a pair of dark skinny jeans. He was laying so his head was at the bottom of the bed and his feet were crossed where the pillows were. In his hands he held a magazine. Upon seeing Romano enter, he threw the magazine aside and beamed an upside-down smile. "Good morning, Romano!"

"No one likes you because you're an ass and you're fat." Romano stated calmly, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms.

"Aw, use the greeting we agreed on! Do you want me to pull your curl?" Spain rolled over onto his stomach, winking.

Romano sighed, a blush creeping across his face. "G-Good morning, my l-l-love."

Spain laughed. "Romano, you're so cute..." His green eyes burned into Romano's, making him blush even harder and look down to the side. "Fucking...bastard."

"I'm going to ignore that last comment." Spain sat up, and clapped his hands. "Now, I suppose you're wondering why I called you in here."

"I assumed you just wanted either something ridiculous that you could do yourself, or breakfast." He paused. "Well, those are technically the same thing."

Spain smiled and shook his head.

Romano waited.

Spain just smiled.

Romano's patience began to run out. (Not like he had any to begin with.)

Spain continued smiling...it got a little creepy.

Romano twitched.

Spain counted mentally. _5...4...3-_

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, TOMATO BASTARD!"

"Why? Do you have somewhere to be?" Spain grinned. _He's so cute when he's angry._

"I've got somewhere BETTER to be than with YOU!" Romano shot at him.

Spain sighed. "Fine, fine. I should get right to it." He stood up and stretched, leaning back against the headboard and crossed his arms. "Well, Romano...this might be a little awkward."

He waited, studying Romano's expression. Romano blinked twice, looking very confused. "Just say it. What's awkward?"

"I'm horny."

Romano quirked an eyebrow. "...What?"

"I'm horny."

Romano's brain took a second to process this. "...What the hell do you want ME to do about it?"

He really shouldn'tve asked. Spain smirked-something strangely and terrifyingly unusual for the happy idiot-and stood, taking a step towards the short Italian. "Well, you're Italian...and grown-up...you should know."

Romano furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. Spain waited patiently.

It took Romano a full two minutes before he turned red as a tomato and began spluttering. "Wha...what the fu-why the hell-no, god, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He exploded, eyes squeezed shut and flailing.

Spain crossed his arms in front of his muscular chest-damn, why was Romano NOTICING things like that at this time?-and pouted. "Romano, nothing's wrong with me. Unless it's wrong to be attracted to you..."

"WELL YOU-" Romano cut himself off. "You...think I'm attractive...?"

"Si!" Spain beamed.

Romano grabbed the nearest thing off the table and chucked it at Spain. The small shell-shaped dish hit him square in the face and he fell back onto the bed. "THAT'S WEIRD! YOU PRACTICALLY RAISED ME! I should've known this shit would happen when you forced me to wear this STUPID outfit! I'm LEAVING!" Romano turned to fling the door open.

"Are you a virgin?" The question stopped Romano cold. "Am I a virgin-OF COURSE I'M NOT!" He spun around, cheeks flaming. "W-What the hell kinda question is that? I'm Italian! Of course I-I'm not a virgin-"

"Your mouth says no, but your cheeks say yes..." Spain winked, sitting back up and rubbing his forehead.

"B-But I'm not!" Romano exclaimed. "I've been invaded-"

"Disregarding the invasions." Spain stood up and began walking towards Romano.

Romano was silent. "..."

Spain came up close to him and locked the door.

"H-Hey! I haven't agreed yet!"

"Oh, so you will? Fusososo..."

Romano blushed as Spain's hand reached out and gently grabbed his hip, steering him closer to him. His other hand rested on his shoulder, knocking the already loose sleeve lower down Romano's shoulder. A purr resonated through Spain's chest, and Romano shuddered. "B-Bastard..."

"You should use that pretty mouth for things other than swearing." Spain murmured, pulling their bodies close to one another and pressing his lips gently against Romano's.

Romano's eyes fluttered closed. This guesture was so sweet...too much like that Spanish idiot. His lips were so soft, too...he...he tasted like something sweet and spicy at the same time. Romano found himself kissing back against his will. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he clasped them against his chest.

Spain pulled away, much too soon for Romano's liking. He grabbed Spain's shoulders and stood on tiptoes, trying to connect their lips again. "I'm not done." He murmured.

Spain chuckled slightly and grabbed Romano's wrists. "No, no. We're doing this MY way."

"W-What should I do, then?" Romano asked, cursing himself at how pathetic he sounded. Spain guided the smaller man onto the bed and motioned to Romano. Romano was about to sit next to him when Spain grabbed his waist and sat him down on his lap. "Not there, here."

Romano stared down at Spain. His blush had travelled down his neck, and Spain smiled, leaning forward and pressing soft butterfly kisses along the smooth expanse of skin. Romano's head fell back slightly as he did this. "Oh...Spain..."

"Say Boss Spain." Spain murmured, nibbling and licking at Romano's pulse point.

"B-Boss Spain, please..." Romano whimpered. Spain licked his lips and began to untie the knots on the front of the maid outfit.

"W-What are you doing?" Romano breathed, putting both hands on Spain's shoulders. Spain looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "...I'm taking off your clothes...?"

"Don't."

"...Clothing coming off is kinda one of the key points of sex, Romano."

"Please..." Romano looked away, flushed.

"Are you embarrassed?" Spain inquired teasingly, undoing the little bows and letting the entire top slip off of Romano's body.

Romano shuddered, still looking away.

"...Oh, Romano..." Spain murmured worriedly, running his hand along Romano's bare chest.

"Don't look at me." Romano begged.

"Shh, shh shh. I've many scars too..." Spain looked curiously at all the scars criss-crossed across Romano like barbed wire. He traced one especially long one, connecting from the center of Romano's chest down to his belly-button. "Just...not this many."

"They're hideous." Romano insisted, trying to climb off of Spain's lap. Spain instead took hold of Romano and fell back against the bed, rolling them over so Romano was underneath him. He propped his elbows up so he wouldn't crush Romano. "No, they aren't."

Romano hugged Spain tightly, his head buried into his shoulder. Spain kissed his curl lightly, earning a sweet "Nn." from Romano. "Shh, it's okay..."

Spain watched in a fascination as the curl slowly took on a heart shape. Curiosity overtook him. He gingerly took the curl between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the Italian stiffen beneath him. "Don't worry, I won't tug it." He rubbed the strand of hair slowly, measuring Romano's reaction.

"Ooohh..." Romano whimpered. The rubbing basically reduced him to pudding. His arms released Spain and fell to his sides with muffled thumps. Goosebumps ran along his arms and chest. A tingling sensation resided in his lower regions.

"Just as I thought..." Spain murmured, pressing kisses to Romano as he rubbed the curl. "If you tug it, it hurts you greatly. But if you _rub_ it..."

"I-If you tell ANYONE-" Romano began, but his yelling was cut off by his own mewl. Spain grinned, lapping at Romano's jawline. "Why would I share my little Romano with anyone?"

"Aahh..." Romano couldn't form a proper response to this. He arched his back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. His member rubbed against the inside of Spain's thigh.

"Oh...Romano..." Spain's voice had become lower and more husky sounding, his accent becoming more pronounced. Seeing the little loud-mouthed Italian quivering with pleasure drove him insane. He kissed him, a little desparation behind the guesture. His tounge darted out and slipped through Romano's parted lips.

Romano's eyelids twitched. He responded eagerly to the kiss, their tounge's battling for dominance inside his mouth. A moan resided throughout Romano, and Spain swallowed the sweet sound happily.

Spain's free hand drifted down to Romano's half-hardened cock and palmed it through the thin fabric of his boxers. Romano gasped, arching his back up into Spain and holding his shoulders tightly. "Nnn!"

"Does it feel good?" Spain murmured, leaning up and licking the curl lightly. Romano mewled and bucked his hips up against Spain's. Spain was caught by surprise. Romano usually wasn't as inhibited as this...Spain smirked. He liked this side of the Italian a LOT.

"No, no." Spain's hands stopped their administrations and pushed Romano's hips down so he couldn't do that again. Romano groaned. "C-C'mon you ass..."

"Sit here." Spain guestured to the edge of the bed, and Romano complied easily. Spain stood up in front of him and took off his pants, sliding them antagonizingly slow down his tanned skin. The pants fell down around his ankles, and Romano turned a bright red and looked away. _I-It's huge..._

Spain smiled. "Aw, you are so cuuute, Romano..." He got down on his knees and sat in front of Romano. "Put your legs on my shoulders."

"Y-Your shoulders? What for?" Romano asked, doing so anyways.

Spain leaned down, his hot breath ghosting over Romano's cock. He instantly shifted uneasily. "U-Um, Spain...?"

"Hmm?" Spain pressed a kiss to the tip. The feeling sent lightning up Romano's spine and he exhaled quickly. "Were you saying something, Roma?"

"N...hn, d-do that again..." Romano begged quietly, staring into Spain's eyes, his own darkening from lust. Spain grinned maliciously. "Are...are you BEGGING, Romano?"

"No, of course naaa..." Romano's angry rant turned into a low moan as Spain licked him from base to tip, excruciatingly slow. "Ha...aah?"

Spain's grin widened as he took Romano into his mouth, his tounge gliding smoothly over Romano's trembling flesh. One of his hands held Romano's thigh, the other massaging his balls. Romano was shaking so badly that Spain had to look up at him.

Romano's eyes were squeezed shut. His head lolled forward, his curl dangling oh-so-temptingly over Spain's head. His breath came out in short little puffs, and his fingers were wound through Spain's hair, like he was holding on for dear life.

Spain chuckled lightly, an action that caused Romano to convulse and shiver some more. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He inquired of his charge. Romano couldn't answer. He was in ecstasy.

"Good." Spain reached up and took his curl into his fingertips again, massaging it as his mouth worked around Romano's cock. Romano suddenly let out a keening sound as he convulsed one last time, falling backwards onto the bed. Spain swallowed his cum eagerly, enjoying the taste of the young italian.

Romano breathed out a sigh, eyes wide open. He took a few unsteady breaths, feeling Spain come up and join him. He wrapped his arms around his Boss, startling Spain a little. "Grazie...grazie mille, Boss Spain..."

Spain beamed and hugged Romano back. "You're welcome."

Romano blinked. "...What now?"

"We're not done yet. I still have...ah, un problemita." Spain guestured to his still-rock hard member. It seemed to point up at Romano accusingly. It was a little unnerving to think Spain wanted to put THAT inside him.

"R-Right..." Romano blushed. "I don't know what to do." He admitted.

Spain practically beamed. "Wanna ride me?"

Romano began spluttering. Honestly! How could he just burst out with something like that! "I-I-I-"

"Let me rephrase." Spain pulled Romano up against his chest, his strong arms holding Romano fast. "You ARE going to ride me." His voice had become low and sultry and Romano shuddered at the thought of that...IT being inside of him again. "B-But-"

"I'll need to prepare you first." Spain layed Romano on his back on the bed carefully, holding up three of his fingers to Romano's mouth. "Suck."

"Excuse me?"

"Or I can take you dry." Spain shrugged. "Your choice, but I do not want to hurt my adorable little Italian." He pouted, green eyes burning into Romano's hazel ones. "That would hurt me too, mi amor."

Romano muttered something about damn Spainards (no surprise there) and took the three fingers in his mouth a little timidly, his tounge swirling around the digits. Spain sighed at his charge's work. He pulled his fingers out of Romano's mouth, a little trail of saliva connecting his fingers and Romano's lips.

Romano licked his lips unconsciously. Spain moved so Romano was lying across his lap, head on a pillow. "Ready? It's going to feel a little...weird."

"A little." Romano scoffed.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen, Roma~. Are you ready?"

Romano nodded. "I'm ready." Spain inserted his finger into him, and Romano let out a gasp, arching up. "A-aow..." Pain shot through his lower regions and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." He murmured. "I-It really hurts, Boss...a-ah!"

"I know..." Spain leaned down and kissed Romano's tears away, his finger curling and uncurling slowly, searching for that one spot that would drive Romano insane. "...Hmm...I know it's around here somewhere..." He murmured, his lips working across Romano's neck.

Romano stiffened, and Spain knew he found it. He began rubbing, slowly beginning to insert the second finger. "Moan for me, Roma." He murmured seductively, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against Romano's parted lips.

"A-aah-haa..." The pain had stopped shooting, and was slowly being replaced by a pleasure Romano had never felt before. It was addictive, and Romano began bucking up to meet Spain's hand. "E-Espana..."

Spain turned a deep red. Romano was saying his name...in his own language...it was...it sounded too good coming from the Italian's lips. Something in Spain's head snapped. He suddenly pulled Romano into a searing kiss, yanked his fingers out, and sheathed himself into Romano into one smooth move.

Romano's eyelids snapped shut. He let out a shuddering gasp and arched almost into a perfect half circle. It was rather impressive, but not surprising, for Spain was learning the Italian was...well, rather flexible. His hands came up and grabbed Spain's broad shoulders, and he let out a cry into his chest. "Haaah!" He tensed up on instinct.

Spain's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he let out a quick breath. "S...so damn _tight..._" He groaned. He almost collapsed into Romano, but he managed to catch himself with his elbows. "Oh, Roma...a-are you okay?" He inquired of his charge. His green eyes cracked open a bit, and he gasped at what he saw.

Roma was laying there, bronze hair plastered to his forehead by a thin sheet of sweat that covered his entire body. His hazel eyes were irate, as they normally were, but they were darkened with lust and staring right at Spain. His chest was heaving. "M-Move, you fucking bastardo." He moaned, grinding up into Spain.

The two stopped breathing for a moment at the feeling. Spain began to rock gently into Romano until he found a steady rhythm, going in and out and in and out and in...

Romano lost sense of everything. The world could've been ending at that moment and he would take no notice. All that mattered was Spain, Spain, Spain. Spain, who was pleasuring him, kissing, whispering in his exotic language, rocking and thrusting and moaning and touching...

Romano could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. "S-Spain, I'm so clooooose..." He let out a low moan, matching Spain's bucking hips with his own rocking.

This was probably one of the best moments of his life.

So you can imagine how enraged and confused he was when Spain pulled away.

"...The fuck?" Romano hissed, hitting Spain's chest with his fists. "Put it back in, idiota! What the hell do you think you're doing-"

"I believe I said you would ride me, si?" Spain gently flipped the two so he was sitting with his back against the headboard. He gently lowered Romano onto his cock without a warning, and Romano sat up as much as he could to get as much of Spain inside of him as he could. He felt so full. "Mmmn, Espana..." He mumbled through trembling lips.

Spain placed his hands on Romano's hips, moving him up and down gently, so as not to hurt him greatly. When Romano had warmed up to the movements, he started thrusting along with Romano's moves. "Ohhh..." He let out a long sigh as Romano tensed up again.

Suddenly Romano let out an 'EEK'! and covered his mouth, eyes wide and lust filled, hands clamped over his mouth. Spain let out a slightly sadistic smirk. It seems he had found Romano's prostate. He began to thrust harder, aiming for that spot.

Romano could swear he could see stars. His hands gripped Spain's shoulders, fingernails digging into tanned skin and leaving small bloodstreaks across Spain's shoulders. "J-Just let go, Romaaa..." Spain breathed into his charge's ear, nibbling on his lobe and planting kisses across his face and neck.

Romano let out a loud moan, eyes opening wide and body tensing all around Spain. "A-Aah! Antonio...I-I...!" White danced across his vision, closing his eyes. He collapsed forwards into his Boss' open arms.

Spain thrusted a few more times before spilling his seed into his charge. His forehead slumped forward onto Romano's forehead, and his eyes squeezed shut. He held onto Romano tightly as they rode out their orgasms together. The high must've lasted about a minute, give or take a few seconds.

Romano went completely limp, and Spain slumped down so his back was on the bed and Romano was snuggled up to his side. The two laid there for a while.

"...Roma?"

Romano cracked open a hazel eye, smiling shyly up at Spain. "Si?"

"...How about breakfast?"

Romano beamed.

"IDIOTA!"

"O-OW, ROMA! WHY WOULD YOU-"

"TOMATO BASTARD! FEED YOUR FUCKING SELF!" Romano stormed out of Spain's room, clothes under his arm. A few maids shrieked at him walking by and hid behind corners. Spain could hear Romano's ranting all the way down the hall and sighed, rubbing the new bruise on his arm. _Well, looks like I'm going to have to make myself breakfast._ The only true regret Spain had had that entire morning.

Well...maybe making Romano storm out...

_No. It's nice to watch him from behind. _Spain folded his hands behind his head, watching the retreating form of his charge. A slight stirring in his nether regions caused him to look down, swear, then look back up.

"ROMA, WAAAAAAAAIT! BOSS NEEDS HELP!"

"TAKE CARE OF IT YOURSELF!"

* * *

**HA HA SEE WHAT I DID THERE**

**I PUT THE TITLE IN THE STORY CLEVER HUH.**

**Well, this was like my first legit oneshot porny thing ever. So...appreciate it. It took me like a year. This stuff doesn't come (heh come) easy to me, y'know.**

**R and R and R and R and...R.**

**-Renny**


End file.
